The present invention relates generally to chewing gum compositions. More specifically, the present invention relates to optimizing the processability of chewing gums and chewing gum compositions.
In formulating chewing gum, in part, one attempts to select formulations that provide optimum texture and processability characteristics. However, at times, the processing characteristics of chewing gum may suffer because of other characteristics one may want the chewing gum to exhibit.
One issue in processing chewing gum, especially sugarless chewing gum, is with respect to the softness/firmness of the chewing gum. It is necessary for the chewing gum to be sufficiently soft and flexible during the extrusion process. On the other hand, when the chewing gum is cut into sticks, if the gum is too soft or sticky, it will cause processing difficulties. Likewise, if chewing gum is too soft, it can cause wrapping difficulties. For example, if chewing gum is too soft and/or sticky, it will be smeared by the cutting equipment and will be impossible to wrap.
On the other hand, if the chewing gum is too rigid, it can also cause problems. For example, a chewing gum that is too dry can crack or break, and be difficult to sheet and wrap.
One component that has been considered in optimizing the texture and processability of chewing gum is sorbitol. Sorbitol is a component of many chewing gums especially sugarless chewing gums. In this regard, sorbitol, as well as other sugar alcohols, acts as a sugarless sweetener and bulking agent. Chewing gum manufacturers have found that sorbitols from different suppliers and different sorbitols from the same supplier provide different textures during processing and to the resultant chewing gum that effects the processability of the chewing gum.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,803,083 and 4,959,226 relate to methods of optimizing texture and processability of chewing gum containing sorbitol by using at least two different types of powdered sorbitol and making sample batches of gum therefrom. The ratio between the two types of powdered sorbitol is varied between sample batches in order to optimize texture and processability of the gum. By varying the ratio of the two different types of sorbitol, desired processability and texture can be achieved.
Although it is desirable, in at least certain applications, to produce chewing gums having increased moisture and/or flavor, certain processing difficulties prevent or limit one's ability to achieve same. In this regard, increased levels of moisture and/or flavor can result in a softer chewing gum during processing. Therefore, difficulties in processing, e.g., cutting and wrapping, the chewing gum can prevent the use of certain levels of moisture and flavor.
In a similar vein, in certain situations, the chewing gum during processing may be too rigid. Although the chewing gum could be softened by using increased levels of moisture or flavor, this may not be desirable for the particular chewing gum being constructed. For example, when using aspartame, it may be desirable to use a low moisture containing chewing gum composition to prevent degradation of the aspartame. Therefore, although it may be desirable to soften such a chewing gum, it would not be desirable to add moisture thereto.
There is therefore a need for an improved method of manufacturing gum so as to allow one to regulate and/or vary the softness/firmness of the chewing gum. There is still further a need for a method for allowing additional moisture and/or flavor to be used in a chewing gum, but still provide necessary processability.